This invention relates to adult games and more particularly to apparatus for simulating a game of cards. Prior art card game devices are described in Gerfin U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,982, Fraley et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,796,433, Grazebrook U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,368, Wachtler et al U.S. Pat. No. 3,876,208, and Castle U.S. Pat. No. 3,889,956. These prior art devices are so designed as to enable a single player to play against the machine and therefore are suited for coin operation in gaming parlors and the like. None of these devices are configured to permit a plurality of players to play against one another.
The invention is particularly well suited for simulating a game of bridge, which is generally considered to be the most popular card game in the world. Bridge is played in a variety of settings from casual party play to keen international competition. In both casual and competitive environments people play bridge with the idea of improving their skills, and after most hands there is a certain amount of conversation concerning the cards held at the start of the game, the actual sequence of play, and the possible alternative plays.
For all but the best players the post game conversation is limited by the accuracy of the players' memories. This situation makes it fairly difficult for beginners and even more advanced players to see their errors and alternatives clearly. Heretofore it has been common for bridge players to review their play by using pencil and paper to record the deal and the sequence of play. Such a procedure is slow and cumbersome and detracts from the fun of the game.